


"You Take Care of Your Dad, Okay?"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 46
Kudos: 132





	"You Take Care of Your Dad, Okay?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Every time I read this scene from chapter 1 of LadyIrina's "[Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874/chapters/51623215)" (and chapter 1 of "[Ner Aliit, Ner Kar'ta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485513/chapters/56310745)") it breaks my heart into a million pieces.
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
